The present invention relates to a method of cleaning endoscopes.
An endoscope generally has various channels for supplying or sucking air or liquids. Therefore, when a used endoscope is to be cleaned, not only the outer surface thereof but also the channel interiors must be cleaned. The word "cleaning" used herein includes the steps of cleaning the channels with water to remove contaminants from the channels, then disinfecting the channels and again washing them with water. However, in the conventional method of cleaning channel interiors, a cleaning solution injection tube must be inserted into the port of each channel, and the valve of each channel must be opened. This requires connection of the cleaning solution injection tube into each channel and switching the valve of each channel. Procedures for cleaning the channels of an endoscope are, therefore, complex. With the conventional system as described above, there is an important problem in that incomplete cleaning frequently occurs, especially of the small portions of the valve body or the portion of the cylinder which is covered by the valve body.
In view of this problem, the present applicant has proposed, in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 58-15836, a cleaning instrument for cleaning the channels of an endoscope, which is free from these problems. According to this invention, a cleaning solution is supplied through an air/liquid supply cylinder and a suction cylinder arranged in a control section of an endoscope so as to allow simultaneous cleaning of the interiors of the channels and the inner surfaces of the cylinders. More specifically, the valve bodies inserted into the air/liquid supply cylinder and suction cylinder are pulled out, and adaptors are inserted into the open cylinders. Liquid supply tubes connected to these adaptors are connected to a liquid supply pump. A liquid is supplied from the liquid supply pump to the respective cylinders. The liquid then flows from the cylinders to the suction opening and nozzle at the distal end of the endoscope and to the air supply port, liquid supply port and suction port of the connector through the liquid supply channel, the air supply channel and the suction channel, respectively, thereby cleaning these channels.
However, in this instrument, the adaptors must be inserted into both cylinders and liquid must be supplied to both cyliders. Therefore, operations for cleaning the channels of an endoscope are complex.